Ples
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Lucy a Erza jdou na ples, jenže blondýka si nemůže vybrat šaty. Rudovláska proto vezme iniciativu do vlastních rukou. Slabé yuri. Nelíbí, nečti


_A/N. Pokaždý, když se snažím napsat novou povídku či oneshot, vždycky skončím u ErLu. Už mě to začíná štvát _XD_. Není to tím, že bych snad měla tenhle pár úpně nejraději, ale je to spíš tím, že už jsem na jejich charaktery zvyyklá. Nní těžké je použít při psaní. Do budoucna se to budu snažit změnit _XD :D_. Každopádně, tato povídka mě napadla, protože zrovna řešíme se třídou vlastní ples, konkrétně maturitní. Všechny ty starosti kolem mě začínají unavovat a už nevím, kde mi hlava stojí. Takže jsem se bláznila a napsala o tom povídku...ano to dává smysl _:D :D No nic, užijte si!

* * *

„Tak který?"

„Hmm…"

„Ty červený, nebo ty růžový?"

„No…ehm."

„No? Tak jaký?"

Rudovláska byla zoufalá. Její přítelkyně na ní mávala šatami, a ona měla rozhodnout, které z nich si má vybrat. Výběr by snad nebyl nejhorší, to co ale rudovlásku nejvíce rozptylovalo, bylo to, že její blonďatá přítelkyně před ní stála jen v kalhotkách a navíc byla velice blízko.

„Erzo! Prosím, nemůžu se rozhodnout."

„Myslím, že oboje na tobě vypadají krásně…"

„Ale který si mám vzít?!"

„Lucy…"

XxX

Blondýnka si nakonec nevybrala ani jedny šaty. Byla nerozhodná, a proto si umínila, že najde šaty, které budou bezkonkurenční mezi ostatními, a nebude se muset už znovu rozhodovat. Erza, její přítelkyně, šla unaveně za ní. Byla vyčerpaná z celodenního chození po obchodech. Navíc se ten den vrátila z mise a ještě neměla možnost si odpočinout. Jakmile se totiž vrátila, Lucy po ní vyžadovala, aby šly spolu na nákupy. Blížil se ples a Lucy se doslova nemohla dočkat. Byl to totiž první ples, na kterém by byly obě dívky jako pár. Lucy tedy chtěla, aby byl dokonalý a nezapomenutelný.

Erza se snažila sdílet nadšení její přítelkyně, zatím se jí to však nedařilo. Nevěděla, zda to bylo únavou, či něčím jiným, ale stejně jí to trápilo. Sama se šaty problém neměla – nehodlala si totiž šaty brát. Chtěla jít oblečená spíše jako chlapec. Ne doslova, ale skoro. Měla v úmyslu být oblečená ve stylu – „krásný rytíř". V legínách, košili, vázance, vestičce a nejspíš krátkém plášti. Když Erza řekla svůj plán Lucy, blondýnce se rozsvítily oči. Hned si představila, jak majestátně bude vypadat a její nadšení pro ples se ještě zvýšilo.

Rudovláska si ještě promýšlela, zda její výběr garderoby bude vhodný, jenže pak si vzpomněla, že ples měl být tematicky laděný, a že bude vlastně víc než vhodněji oblečená.

„Lásko, zítra si přivstaň, půjdeme znovu hledat!" Lucy zněla odhodlaně, což Erzu moc nepotěšilo. Povzdychla si a pomalu se ploužila za blondýnkou. Šly k Lucy do bytu, tedy, Erza Lucy doprovázela. Jakmile se konečně dostaly před činžovní dům, Lucy se vrhla Erze kolem ramen.

„Ani jsem ti neřekla, že jsem ráda, že ses vrátila. Tyhle S class mise mě dohání k šílenství!"

„O mě se nemusíš bát, věř mi, zlato." Erza si přitáhla Lucy k polibku. Po dlouhém a únavném dni to byla sladká odměna. Blondýnka se po chvilce odtáhla. Odcházela ke dveřím domu a naposledy se otočila.

„Přijdeš zítra pro mě?"

„Samozřejmě, Lucy, ráno jsem tu." Obě se na sebe usmály hřejivými úsměvy.

„Udělám nám snídani, dobře? Dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc, lásko." Volala ještě Erza, než Lucy zmizela v domě.

Rytířka se vydala směrem k sobě domů. Najednou jí ale přešla únava, a tak se rozhodla ještě pro menší procházku městem.

Většina kamenných obchodů zavírala, jen pár jich zůstalo otevřených. Naopak, tržiště se probouzela k životu. Ze všech stran bylo slyšet nabízení nejrůznějšího zboží a odevšad byla cítit vůně všelijakých dobrot. Erza se nezajímala o většinu věcí, na které narazila, ale po nějaké době chození kolem stánků s jídlem se přeci jen vzdala a koupila si něco malého k snědku. Byl to grilovaný sýr okořeněný zvláštním kořením. Erza většinou preferovala sladké, před slaným, ale vůně tohoto pokrmu jí přemohla. S pochutinou v ruce se konečně vydala domů. Procházela postraními uličkami, které byly výhodnou zkratkou. Šla pomalu, nespěchala. Ukusovala sýr ze špejle a moc si nevšímala okolí. Když však došla k obchodu, který jako jediný svítil v uličce, zastavila se, aby nahlédla do výlohy. Byl to obchod se šatami. Erza stála před obchodem okouzleně zírat. Ve výloze viděla jedny šaty hezčí, než druhý. Trvalo ji jen vteřinku, než se rozhodla vstoupit do obchodu. Ještě před tím si strčila zbytek její svačinky do pusy a rychle polkla.

Když rudovláska vstoupila, ozvalo se zacinkání. Byl to zvonek umístěný nad dveřmi. Erza za sebou dveře zavřela a prohlédla si obchod. Obchůdek by asi bylo lepší pojmenování. Místnost, ze které se totiž obchod sestával, byla velice malá. Kde bylo místo, visely šaty. A přesto se nezdálo, že by místnost byla přeplněná či přeplácaná.

„Vítejte, mohu Vám pomoci?" Ozvalo se za Erzou. Otočila se a spatřila dospělou ženu, která se na ní přátelsky usmívala.

„Ano, hledám šaty pro mojí ,eh-přítelkyni. Máme jít brzy na ples a ona je velmi nerozhodná, co se šatů týče."

„Ach tak. Vyberete tedy pro ni sama?" Ptala se prodavačka. Měla velmi příjemný obličej i hlas. Erza se v její přítomnosti cítila dobře.

„Pokud by mě některé šaty doslova očarovaly, tak je rovnou vezmu."

„Hihi, tak se na ně tedy pojďme podívat." Pokynula rukou k šatům, které byly pověšené na ramínkách. „Mimochodem, jmenuji se Violet." Prodavačka se znovu usmála na Erzu a přivřela oči.

„Já jsem Erza, těší mě." Violet pokynula na srozuměnou a vytáhla první šaty, které jí přišly pod ruku.

„Řekněte, slečno Erzo, jaké má vaše přítelkyně ráda barvy?"

„Barvy? Myslím, že modrou a bílou. Nosí je často."

„A vlasy? Jakou mají barvu?"

„Blonďatou."

„To by mohla být modrá. Ta se k blondýnkám hodí…" Violet si mumlala spíše pro sebe. Chodila po obchodě a brala všechny šaty, které vyhovovaly jejím představám. Nakonec se postavila před Erzu se třemi modrými šatami.

První, které ukázala, byly světle modré a dlouhé nad kolena. Erza v nic neviděla nic zvláštního a proto zavrtěla hlavou. Druhé, byly naopak tmavě modré, ale výstřih byl až moc vyzývavý. I na ně Erza řekla ne. Třetí šaty konečně splnily Erzina veškerá očekávání. Byly opět tmavě modré a dlouhé až na zem. Vršek byl korzetový, zdobený malými korálky a vyšitým vzorem. Suknice byla širší a zdála se nařasená. Erza v nich okamžitě uviděla svojí Lucy. Usmála se a pokývla.

„Beru je."

„A velikost? Budou slečně sedět?" Zeptala se s obavou Violet.

„Ukažte, podívám se." Erza si od Violet vzala šaty a prohlédla si je blíž. Materiál, ze kterého byly ušity, byl velmi příjemný na dotek. Rudovláska zapátrala po cenovce a podívala na velikost šatů. Ani nebyla překvapená, když uviděla, že velikost je přesně Lucyina. Znovu podala šaty Violet, která se je chystala uložit do velikého plochého vaku, sloužícího na přenos šatů. Ještě ušmikla cedulku a konečně šaty nasoukala do vaku. Erza zaplatila a Violet jí šaty podala.

„Jsou krásné, vaše přítelkyně z nich bude mít ohromnou radost, slečno Erzo."

„Ano, děkuji. Nevím, co bych dělala, kdybych na vás nenarazila. Asi by mě čekal další den plný chození po obchodech…" Zavřela oči, když si uvědomila, čemu se vyhnula.

„Užijte si ples a přijďte zas!"

„Určitě, děkuji."

„Na shledanou!" Řekly obě unisimo.

Mladá dívka vyšla z obchodu ve velice dobré náladě. Měla vybrané šaty pro její přítelkyni a byla na cestě domů do svojí postele. Pospíšila si, protože byla velmi unavená.

Když konečně vstoupila do svého pokoje, položila šaty na pohovku a sama se šla uložit. Neměla ani chuť se jít osprchovat. Jen zaplula pod přikrývky a během chvíle usnula.

XxX

Ráno, zdálo se, přišlo velmi brzy. Erza neochotně vstala z postele a přesunula se do koupelny. Pustila vodu ve sprše a čekala, až bude teplá natolik, aby pod ní mohla vlézt. Shodila ze sebe oblečení a vstoupila do sprchy. Teplá voda ji konečně probudila z ranní ospalosti. Erza se spěšně umyla a vypnula přísun vody. Usušila se a provedla zbytek ranní hygieny. Po té se oblékla, vzala šaty pro Lucy a opustila svůj pokoj.

Lucy měla obdobné vstávání. Sprcha, hygiena, oblékání. To vše stihla během patnácti minut. Jako další na řadě byla snídaně. Slíbila, že udělá i pro Erzu, a tak se pustila do práce.

Rozhodla se, že nejlepší budou vajíčka. Už to byla věčnost, kdy je Lucy pro Erzu dělala. Zatímco vařila, nechala opéct toastový chléb a udělala kávu. Vajíčka nebyla nejtěžší jídlo na zvládnutí, a proto Lucy neměla problém dělat více věcí najednou. Brzy měla vše hotovo a jen prostřela na stůl.

Erza se zastavila před dveřmi do Lucyinýho bytu. Zevnitř slyšela Lucy, jak si pobrukuje a dělá něco v kuchyni. Jen tak chvíli stála a poslouchala hlas Lucy. Usmála se pro sebe a zaklepala na dveře.

„Erzo? Je otevřeno, pojď dál, prosím." Rudovláska uposlechla. Otevřela dveře a vydala se hledat její přítelkyni. Našla jí u stolu. Seděla zády k ní a pročítala si noviny.

„Lucy, dobré ráno." Přistoupila k ní a políbila na temeno hlavy. „Krásně to voní." Na to se Lucy otočila a vyšpulila rty, čekajíc na polibek. Erza ráda vyhověla. Když se Erza odtáhla od polibku, usmála se na Lucy a přitiskla své čelo na její. I Lucy se usmívala, bylo jí velmi příjemně.

„Něco pro tebe mám." Zašeptala Erza nepatrně. Blondýnka byla okamžitě zvědavá, odtáhla se od Erzi a podívala se na ní zvědavým pohledem.

„Pro mě?"

„Ano, správně. Včera, když jsem se včera vracela domů, nejspíš jsem našla řešení na tvůj menší problém."

„Na jaký problém?" Tázala se nechápavě. Erza jí podala vak se šaty, který držela za zády a Lucy ho zvědavě rozbalila. Rudovláska jí pomohla šaty vybalit. Byla trochu nervózní, protože až tehdy si uvědomila, že Lucy se šaty nemusí líbit.

Jenže její obavy se ani neměly šanci uchytit. Jakmile totiž Lucy vytáhla šaty, zůstala na ně hypnotizovaná koukat.

„Jak to děláš?"

„Co dělám?" Lucy přešla k Erze a objala ji kolem ramen. Nasála vůni jejích vlasů a chytla se pevněji.

„Vždycky uděláš něco, co mě překvapí."

„Takže se ti líbí?"

„Děláš si srandu? Jsou nádherné!" Blondýnka se odtáhla od rudovlásky a dlouze se jí zadívala do očí. „Miluji tě." Řekla nakonec a políbila ji.

XxX

Ve večer plesu se obě dívky připravovaly společně u Erzi v pokoji. Rudovláska byla už dávno připravená a jen čekala na blondýnku. Té příprava trvala déle než obvykle.

„Zlato? Máme přesně dvacet minut. Jestli nevyrazíme teď, přijdeme o zahájení."

„Hned budu. Dej mi sekundu!" Volala Lucy z koupelny. Chtěla vypadat dokonale. Jeden pohled na její Erzu jí nechal s totálně odrovnanou. Lucy se na ní nemohla vynadívat. Vypadala tak krásně a vznešeně zároveň, že Lucy nemohla opustit koupelnu, dokud nebyla perfektně připravená. Erza splnila svoje plány. Byla oblečená jako princ. Vlasy si nechala rozpuštěné, jen si je více načechrala, takže měly větší objem.

Erza začala být nervózní z čekání. Těšila se na Lucy. Slíbila si, že počká a nebude se na ní dívat, aby byla co nejvíc ohromená. Jenže mladší dívka si dávala na čas. Erza přecházela po místnosti, nevědě, co dělat. Její oblečení nebylo zrovna příjemné na normální nošení a tak se nemohla ani pohodlně usadit v křesle. Přistoupila k oknu a dívala se na město. Slunce již zapadlo, a tak byla Magnolie pohlcená v černočerné tmě. Na okamžik se Erza ponořila do myšlenek, že ani neuslyšela, když Lucy vystoupila z koupelny.

„M-můžeme jít, Erzo." Starší dívka se s trhnutím otočila, když v tom uviděla to, co neočekávala.

„Lucy…" Dívala se nevěřícně. Nečekala, že Lucy mohla být ještě krásnější, než už byla, ale jediný pohled na blondýnku ve večerních šatech, tuto myšlenku rychle změnil.

Na druhou stranu, Lucy se dívala na svojí rytířku také s obdivem. Byla pyšná na to, že byla její přítelkyně.

„Jsi krásná." Dopověděla konečně Erza. Lucy se začervenala a usmála na rudovlásku.

„I ty, Erzo."

„Můžeme vyrazit?" Rytířka nabídla blondýnce rámě a ta ho ihned přijala. Spolu odešly směrem do města.

Když se dostaly do městské společenské haly, většina jejich přátel už dorazila. Všichni je vítali úsměvy a přátelskými gesty.

„Vypadáte nádherně! Jako princ a princezna." Oznámila jim Levi, když dívky přišly k partě.

„Děkujeme." Levi se jen usmála a přisunula se blíž ke Gajeelovi. Ten dělal, že si ničeho nevšiml, ale (ne)nápadně kolem dal Levi kolem ramen ruku. Modrovláska se začervenala a chudák už nedokázala vnímat rozhovory ostatních.

Sál už byl plný lidí. Hudba hrála a na parketě se tancovalo.

„Hej, holky! Že vám to trvalo!" Křičel na dívky Natsu. Usmíval se od ucha k uchu. V ruce držel džbánek piva, ze kterého čas od času upil. Jeho oblečení mu bylo evidentně nepohodlné. Sako měl rozepnuté a rukávy vyhrnuté až po lokty. Kravata mu jen tak tak visela na rozepnutém límci červené košile.

„Ahoj, Natsu. Bavíš se dobře?" Usmála se Lucy a podívala se na růžovovlasého chlapce. Stála za ním Lisanna a dívala se jen na něj. Natsu Lucy vrátil úsměv a otočil se na Lisannu. Natáhl k ní ruku a ta jí přijala. Lisanna měla fialové šaty, dlouhé nad kolena.

„Bavíme se skvěle. Páni, Lucy, máš nádherné šaty!" Lisanna si prohlížela se zájmem Lucy

„Eh, díky, vybrala mi je Erza."

„Má skvělej vkus. Vypadají na tobě dokonale."

„Lucy," vmísil se hovoru Natsu, kterého nebavil rozhovor o šatech, „pak tě musím vzít k tanci, jestli mi to Lisanna a Erza dovolí, he."

„Jistě, že ti to dovolím, ale jen, když mě posléze porazíš v souboji. Pokud nevyhraješ, vymlátím z tebe duši." Odpověděla Erza. Nechtěla být hrubá, ale zase tak snadno nechtěla pustit Lucy.

„E-eh, tak to já zůstanu s Lisannou, haha." Ustrašeně ze sebe vykoktal Natsu a rychle se klidil Erze z očí.

„Je mi ho docela líto…" Přiznala Lucy.

„Neboj se, nechám vás spolu si zatančit. Nemyslela jsem to až tak vážně."

„Zněla si děsivě." Téměř zašeptala Lucy.

„Mě se bát nemusíš." Šibalsky se usmála.

„Já vím, lásko." Políbila Erzu na rty. Už dávno se zbavila studu před ostatními. Nevadilo jí, svojí přítelkyni políbit kdykoliv a kdekoliv.

„Mohu mít tvůj první tanec?" Zašeptala Erze, když se odtáhla od polibku.

„Že se ptáš…" Rudovláska se uklonila, jemně vzala Lucyinu ruku a vzala jí na taneční parket.

Počkaly na novou píseň, než začaly tančit. Obě tančily dobře. Erza vedla Lucy a držela se správného rytmu. Na parketě si všimly Graye a Juvii. Černovlasý chlapec vypadal otráveně a modrovlasá dívka byla jako v sedmém nebi. Držela se pevně Graye a nevypadala, jako by se ho chtěla v nejbližší době pustit.

„Ještě nikdy jsme spolu netančily, ale jde nám to výborně." Prohlásila hrdě Lucy.

„Samozřejmě." Přitakala rudovláska.

„Jsem ráda, že tu jsem spolu."

„To já taky. Je hezké, užít si jednou za čas zábavu."

„Poslední dobou jsme se vůbec neviděly."

„Promiň…"

„To je v pořádku, pokud mi slíbíš, že zůstaneš se mnou alespoň měsíc a nepůjdeš na žádnou misi."

„Celý měsíc?"

„Celý měsíc."

„Hm…to je žádost, která se neodmítá, ale jseš si vědoma toho, že si ten měsíc s tebou patřičně užiju. A nebude to jen nevinné mazlení." Pohrozila Erza a šibalsky se usmála. Lucy na chvilku znejistěla. Ten pohled od Erzi znala a většinou neznamenal nic dobrého.

„H-haha…tohle taky nemyslíš vážně, že ne lásko?" Starší dívka si povzdychla a přitiskla blíž k blondýnce.

„Neudělala bych nic, co bys sama nechtěla. Nepamatuješ si, že jsem tohle říkala?"

„Máš…pravdu." Lucy se cítila trapně. Jako by zapomněla, že Erza je jeden z nejmilejších lidí, které kdy znala.

Tančily po několik hodin. Povídaly si a užívaly společně trávené chvíle. Když si šly odpočinout, hledaly své přátele. Našly je u jednoho ze stolů a rozhodly se k nim přidat.

„Netančíte už trošku dlouho? Musíte být vyčerpaní." Ze starostí řekla Lisanna.

„Můžeme klidně ještě pokračovat, že Lucy!" Erza prohlásila s odhodláním, ale její přítelkyně se orosila studeným potem. Pravda byla, že už nemohla dál. Nohy jí nesmírně bolely a motaly se jí. Kdyby se nedržela Erzi pro podporu, jen těžko by došla ke stolu.

„Á-áh…jistě!" Všichni, kromě rudovlásky, si všimli, jak zoufale Lucy zní. A soucítili s ní. Erza byla známá svou nadlidskou silou a vytrvalostí a bohužel si neuvědomovala, že ostatní jsou na tom podstatně hůř.

„Erzo, ples už brzy skončí. Co kdybys vzala Lucy domů. Vypadá na umření." Až tehdy si Erza všimla své-skoro-na-smrt-vyčerpané přítelkyně.

„Ée, promiň, Lucy! Neuvědomila jsem si, jak moc si unavená!"

„To je v pořádku, lásko, ještě jsem netančila s chlapci."

„To nepřipadá v úvahu! Jdeme domů."

„CO! To není fér, Erzo! Tancovala si s Lucy celou dobu a nás nenecháš?!" Natsu byl dotčen. Chtěl alespoň jednou tančit s Lucy – byli přece nejlepší přátelé.

„Myslím, že ještě pár tanců zvládnu." Usmála se Lucy a poodstoupila od Erzi.

„To je správný přístup! Tak pojďme, Lucy!" Natsu nečekal na nic. Popadl Lucy za ruku a běžel s ní na parket. Rudovláska se za nimi jen mohla dívat a povzdychnout si.

„Nemáš to s ní lehký, co?" Uslyšela za sebou sladký hlásek.

„Miro? Nevěděla jsem, že tu jsi také."

„To mi je jasné, že sis mě nevšimla, když celou dobu máš oči jen pro Lucy." Erza se začervenala a odvrátila od bělovlásky.

„Mohu tě vyzvat k tanci, Mirajane?" Uvědomila se, že nechtěla jen čekat na Lucy, až dotančí. A tanec s Mirou se jí zdál velice nevinný.

„Páni! Nečekala bych, že mě vyzveš. Přijímám." Erza nabídla Miře ruku a ta jí přijala. Bělovláska byla ustojená do rudých šatů, které byly dlouhé až na zem. Erza musela uznat, že vypadala velice přitažlivě.

Na parketě už nebylo mnoho tanečníků. Většina lidí se soustředila kolem stolu s občerstvením a baru.

„Jak je to dlouho, co jsme spolu tančily, Erzo?"

„Hm…pár let to určitě bude. Tehdy jsme se učily."

„Správně. Praly jsme se o to, kdo bude vést tu druhou."

„A já vyhrála."

„Nechala jsem tě. Vždycky si byla ten chlapecký typ víc jak já."

„Vyhrála jsem vlastní silou!"

„Když myslíš…" Na to ani jedna už nic neřekla. Mirajane se škodolibě usmívala. Věděla, že tu malou verbální hádku vyhrála. Kdykoliv mohla, rýpla si do Erzi, aby jí připomněla, že kdysi bývaly rivalky.

Píseň skončila a Erza se uklonila před Mirou. Vydala se hledat Lucy, aby jí mohla vzít domů. Našla jí okupovanou řadou jejích fanoušků, kteří jí žádali o tanec.

„Lucy-chan, prosím!" „Jen jeden tanec, Lu-chan." „Udělám cokoliv!" Věty tohoto typu bylo slyšet z každé strany. Když Erza došla až k nim, vražedná aura všechny chlapce umlčela. Nevěděli sice, kdo za nimi stojí, ale pud sebezáchovy jim radil, aby se klidili z cesty.

Erza se rozhodla přejít to v klidu. Dostala se až k Lucy a dala jí ruku kolem pasu.

„Odházíme, Lucy." Řekla prostě a šla se svojí přítelkyní směrem ke vchodu. Chlapci stáli jak opaření. Byli rádi, že se vyhnuli popravě a zároveň byli zklamaní, protože neměli šanci si zatančit s Lucy.

XxX

Mezitím, Erza s Lucy mířily domů. Přesněji řečeno, k Erze domů.

„Moje nohy…" Stěžovala si Lucy. Erza byla stále plná energie, a tak jí nenapadlo nic jiného, než vzít Lucy do náruče, jako princeznu a nést ji. „Eh-Erzo!" Lucy nečekala nic takového, ale jediný pohled od Erzi jí řekl, že námitky se nepřijímají, a že lepší bude snést to, co se dělo.

„Jsi unavená, já ne. Není, co řešit." Odhodlaná rudovláska pokračovala svižným krokem dál.

„Nestrhej se mi." Odevzdaně řekla Lucy.

„Strhat se? Já? A pod tvojí vahou? Vždyť jsi jak peříčko."

„To není pravda! Nejsem lehká"

„Jestli ty nejsi lehká, tak to potom už nikdo…I když bych věděla o jisté partii, která na tobě není zrovna lehká." Rudovláska se pro sebe usmála a nechala Lucy, ať si domyslí, co chce. Ta okamžitě zrudla a zabořila obličej Erze do ramene.

„Jsi zlá. A úchylná."

„To úchylná beru. Však víš, noc je ještě mladá." Lucy už nevěděla, jak schovat svůj stud.

„Jestli budeš provokovat, tak ať je po tvém, ale budeš měsíc bez sexu!"

„A zastavíš mě ty?"

„Uh…"

„Tak vidíš. Obě přece víme, že jsi to ty, kdo by nevydržel měsíc bez sexu." Starší dívka si užívala trýznění blondýnky. Měla navrch, to bylo jasné, ale chtěla si to ještě dél vychutnat. Milovala výrazy, které Lucy dělala. Připadala jí roztomilá.

„Už mlč a polib mě." Ztlumeným hlasem ze sebe vypravila Lucy. Erza se zastavila a uposlechla. Mladší dívka se nespokojila jen s letmým polibkem. Vyžadovala dlouhou vášnivou pusu. A ani to Erze nevadilo. Když se konečně po dlouhé chvíli odtáhla, měla na tváři svůdný pohled.

„Noc je opravdu ještě mladá, ale měly bychom si pospíšit ke mně."

„Řekla jsem, abys mlčela!" Rudovláska se zasmála a přidala do kroku. Chtěla mít Lucy co nejdřív u sebe na posteli a užít si patřičně zbytek noc.


End file.
